The New Girl Rocks!
by Kiki-chan's AWESOME
Summary: "Did you hear about the new girl?" "Yeah she is so badass!"
1. A New Start Or So She Thought

The New Girl Rocks!

A lone figure entered the doors of Konoha High just as the bell rang, signaling first period had started. Sighing heavily they trudged their way to the office.

"Why must this happen every time they get promoted. Oh honey you'll get over it and make new friends. Yeah right mom." Not paying attention the annoyed stranger bumped into someone, losing their balance.

"Watch where your going loser," a smooth yet cold voice spat. Looking up from the floor emerald eyes met onyx ones. "You're a chick?" he asked incrediously. "You watch it douche bag," she hissed ignoring his oh so stupid revelation. Long pink hair swayed as a cap fell from her. Standing she quickly grabbed her hat and pushed passed him. "Idiot," she grumbled as she marched into the office.

~~~~Sakura's POV~~~~

After I got my schedule I went to my class. The only thing that was going through my mind was how much I hate this school already as I entered the room. All eyes turned to me. Some of wonder, some of lust and some of hatred. "Ah I see you finally decided to join us Sakura," an all too familiar voice said to me. I turned and narrowed my eyes. " Long time no see onii-san." I murmured. He only chuckled and told me to introduce myself. I grunted but complied. The names Sakura. I skateboard, fight, surf, race car, do gymnastics and other shit. I hate sluts, jerks, nosy people and people who think their high and mighty." I sighed as a hand flew up. "This is my natural hair color," I answered the unasked question knowingly. "Kakashi-sensei your sister is hot. Hey babe do the drapes match the curtains," some brown haired guy asked. Before he even seen it coming he was on the floor with my foot on his throat. "Say it again. I dare you."

~~~~Kakashi POV~~~~

I just watched as Sakura put Kai in his place. No one talked to my imouto and got away with it. "Kai detention for the rest of the year. Go to the principals office now!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me like I went crazy. "Sakura leave him be and take a seat beside Neji. Someone wake Shikamaru up," I said then went back to reading.

~~~~Neji POV~~~~

I watched as the new girl sat beside me like nothing just happened. "What are you staring at," she growled. I just grunted and left her be.

~~~~Lunch~~~~

I shook my head as Naruto babbled on to Sasuke about the new girl.

~~~~Sasuke POV~~~~

"And she was like a super ninja how she took Kai down. You'd think someone with pink hair would be such a girly girl," the dobe droned on. Pink hair? I scoffed. "She is probably just gonna be another fan girl," I said emotionless "I doubt it," Neji said. "What eve-" I was cut off by Shikamaru. "Isn't that her being mobbed?" Yep there she was walking into the cafeteria. I could barely see her but I could tell what she wore. A black 'Falling In Reverse' tank, dark blue low rise jeans that hugged her hips very well and black and blue chucks. As if she felt me looking her way. Her head turned and eyes locked with mine. Ignoring all the fan boys she walked over to our table hips swaying to an unheard beat. "Yo Naruto-baka." she said as she lazily saluted him. Sitting next to me on the table she nodded to Shikamaru and Neji. " 're that douche that called me a loser this morning." she said leaning in closely inspecting my face. "Get out of my face Pinky. OR. ELSE." I warned her. She laughed and slid from the table into my lap. Her legs on both sides of me and her chest pressed to mine as she put an arm around my neck. "What the fuc-" she started to choke me though it didn't look like it to the now silent cafeteria. "Don't make empty threats because that's how people get hurt. Don't cross me or I will break that pretty face of yours." she purred in my ear. Her warm breath sending shivers down my spine. She leaned back and smirked at me. "I'm Sakura by the way," sliding from my lap she squeezed my thigh then laughed and walked off.

~~~~Naruto POV~~~~

I couldn't help but laugh as we made our way to gym class. Sakura-chan was so awesome and the way she embarrassed the teme was epic. "Dude she so told you off!" Teme growled as he entered the gym only to be pushed back. "What the fuck!" he yelled. A large group of guys were blocking the way. some weren't even in this class. Pushing through we saw Sakura-chan playing Kiba, one of the best basketball team players one on one. She was wearing the girls uniform shorts and a sports bra. As the timer buzzed she shot the ball from half court and made it.

~~~~Normal POV~~~~

Sakura grinned and stretched as she walked over to Kiba. "Dude that was so awesome," he said. Laughing she shook his hand. "Thanks Kiba. You were good too." nodding to each other Sakura turned only to be dragged to a group of boys by the all too energetic blonde baka. "Nice Tattoos," Shikamaru said giving the pink haired vixen a once over. Sasuke took her distraction as an opening to look her over. Her chest was about the size of principle had a well toned stomach, her navel was pierced and a cherry ring hung from it. She had a Dragon tattoo that started from her shoulder going down her side and under her shorts. "Hey douche eyes up here," Sakura snapped. Glaring the girl down he scoffed. "Look here you pink haired freak of a fan girl. Watch your mouth before it gets you in trouble. As if I would stare at some annoying unattractive wannabe like you." Everyone was silently watching the two. For a second a look of hurt flashed through her eyes before a look of indifference marred her face. "What ever. Bye guys," she grumbled and walked off. "You sure are a bastard Sasuke," Naruto said and stalked off after Sakura.

~~~~Sakura POV~~~~

'Stupid jerk. Ugh I hate him.' After I left the girls locker room I headed to class. 'He's just like HIM!' I frowned deeply to myself as three girls walked up to my desk. "Hey Sakura. I'm Ino, this is TenTen and that's Hinata. We're friends of Sasuke." she smiled at me. My frowned deepened. "Who?" I asked. They looked at me like a grew a second head. "Tall muscular guy onyx eyes, chicken butt hair." I narrowed my eyes dangerously at them. "So what did he tell you to come harass me or something," I laughed. "N-" I cut off the lavender eyed girl. "Forget this i'm out of here." Grabbing my stuff I headed for the door only to bump into the person I loathed with all my being. 'It. . . it just can't be,' my heart sped up as fear over took me. Right behind HIM stood Sasuke looking emotionless. "Gaara. . ." I said breathlessly and just like that I fell unconscious.


	2. Who Is She Really?

The New Girl Rocks

**_"Forget this i'm out of here." Grabbing my stuff I headed for the door only to bump into the person I loathed with all my being. 'It. . . it just can't be,' my heart sped up as fear over took me. Right behind HIM stood Sasuke looking emotionless. "Gaara. . ." I said breathlessly and just like that I fell unconscious. _**

~~~~Sakura's POV~~~~

I slowly, but unwillingly came to as annoying voices talked animatedly. "Is she dead," I heard Naruto ask. 'What an idiot,' I mentally scoffed. "No i'm not dead stupid. Would you really take a dead person to the nurses office," i asked rhetorically. "Oooh yeah." Sitting up I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder firmly. "Hey Sakura did you know that guy?" Naruto asked, pulling me to my feet. Shrugging his hand off I glared at the occupants of the room and turned to leave only to be dragged back inside. "Don't fucking touch me," I hissed and grabbed the offending hand that was gripping my wrist, twisting it. Before I even got a word out I was slammed against the wall by that chicken haired devil. "Guys stop this before this gets more out of hand," Ino pleaded. I only smirked bringing my arm down on the fools'shoulder making him let me go.

~~~~Sasuke's POV~~~~

Pain shot through my arm like a thousand needles. What the hell was her problem? Why do I even care? Taking the opportunity she quickly left. All I could see was red. I was going to kill her when i got my hand on her again.

~~~~Normal POV~~~~

It was the last class of the day and as the teacher droned on about the lesson Sakura could only think of how she was going to avoid Gaara, not to mention the six nosy people who sat not too far away. "Why can't they not give a shit like the douche in the back," she mumbled to herself. "Now I will be assigning partners for the project," Iruka-sensei said. "Ino and Shikamaru. Neji and TenTen. Karin and Shino. Sak-" he was cut off as Karin's loud screech was heard through the room. "Why cant I be with Sasuke! I mean it's only right to put me with MY BOYFRIEND." "Ugh shut up tramp and let the man do his job," TenTen said. "Umm anyway where was I? Oh Sakura and Gaara." Eight pairs of eyes turned on Sakura. 'W-what? I ca-can't. . .' "Sensei i don't think that's a good idea. I mean they're both new. Maybe you should put them with someone who knows this stuff," Hinata suggested eyes never leaving Sakura's person. "Good idea Hinata. Sakura your partner for the year will be Sasuke." and with that the bell signaled the end of school. "Hey guys," TenTen called out as everyone left. "Check this out." pulling out her phone she started to play a video. "i knew Sakura looked familiar. She's a MMA underground fighter. . . or well she used to be." and sure enough there was the pink haired girl in the video fighting some guy three times her size and it was brutal. "If she can fight like that then why is she afraid of Gaara." Shikamaru inquired. Shrugging TenTen sighed knowing what ever it was it couldn't be good. "I think we should keep an eye on those two. Hey teme you better go stop your girlfriend before Sakura-chan beats her into a coma." Naruto laughed.

~~~~Outside~~~~

As the gang made it to the parking lot they found Karin standing in front of Sakura yelling at the top of her lungs. Dismounting her midnight blue Suzuki Hayabusa motorcycle Sakura glanced at Sasuke then back to the loud mouth thorn in her side. "Kaeri I suggest you back up before you get hurt." "It's Karin. K-A-R-I-N you stupid girl. Who dyes their hair pink? Hahaha what a freak." By now most of the school had crowded around the two. "Karin stop." Sasuke said. "Oh Sasu-chan why? This is fun." Shaking her head Sakura hoped on her bike and revved the engine scaring Karin. "What a joke," she scoffed. Cruising over to Sasuke she caught sight of Gaara staring her down. Pushing a piece of paper into his hand she sped off out the parking lot and down the street out of sight. Sticking it into his pocket he got into his car and went home.

~~~~Sakura's POV~~~~

As I woke up from my three hour nap I could help but think about today's events. It was only the first day. "Sakura Haruno! You better hurry up. You only have ten minutes to get dressed before we leave!" My mom yelled. "I didn't say i wanted to go anyway," i yelled back. "Five minutes! if you don't get down here i'll dress you myself." Going pale I jumped up and got ready. I shuddered as i remembered the last time she did it. Pink frilly dresses haunted my dreams for a month. Looking at myself in the mirror i nodded. I wore a black off the shoulder form fitting dress with blood red stilletoes. Hey just cause i don't act girly doesn't mean i cant dress ya know. Throwing on a few bangles to match my shoes I did my make up and made my way downstairs. "Don't you look beautiful," my dad told me. Smiling brightly i grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. "So where are we going," I asked as i played with the cherry blossom hanging from a white gold chain that was around my neck. "A friend of ours invited us to dinner kitten," was all my dad said as we pulled out our driveway.

~~~~Normal POV~~~~

Pulling up to a house, Sakura could help but stare in awe of how beautiful it was. "Come on honey. It's not nice to keep people waiting." I rolled my eyes at my mother. 'Really mom? how about the countless times me and dad had to wait on you so you could find the perfect shoes to an outfit.' Glancing at her father, he gave her a look. telling her he understood. Knocking on the door a guy not that much older than Sakura opened it. "Do I know you?" she rosette asked him. "Doubt it, but please come in." he said sending shivers down Sakura's spine. As they walked further into the house a beautiful raven haired woman stood before them. "Welcome Shin. Mai. This must be Sakura," she smiled. "Nice to see you and yes this is our Sakura. Sakura this is-" "Okaa-san I cant seem to fix this stupid tie." A familiar voice complained. Too familiar for Sakura's liking. "Fuck my life," the girl groaned out. "Kitten watch your language!" dad yelled.


	3. Different Sides to Sakura

**_"Welcome Shin. Mai. This must be Sakura," she smiled. "Nice to see you and yes this is our Sakura. Sakura this is-" "Okaa-san I cant seem to fix this stupid tie." A familiar voice complained. Too familiar for Sakura's liking. "Fuck my life," the girl groaned out. "Kitten watch your language!" dad yelled._**

~~~Sasuke POV~~~

I glared at the pink haired intruder as my mom smiled at me. "It's okay Sakura-chan," she laughed. 'Are you serious! If that was me she would have glared at me then threaten to wash my mouth out with soap.' "The f-" before I could even get it out she turned and gave me 'the' look. "So Sakura-chan I hear your quite talented."

~~~Normal POV~~~

"Dad what did I tell you about boasting?" Sakura shook her head disapprovingly. "B-but I wasn't kitten. I was merely telling of your many accomplishments," Mikoto and Mai laughed at the scene before them. Sakura was reprimanding her father like a mother does her child. "So Sasuke have you and Sakura had a chance to formally meet," Mai asked the silent teen.

~~~Sakura POV~~~

"No mom we haven't actually." I stared Sasuke down daring him to say otherwise. "Oh really? I mean you both have all the same classes." Mikoto-chan said. How does she know that? "How do you know that mom?" The silent douche asked. She only laughed and threw up her hand. "You know you two would make us some cute grand babies " the two ladies said together. WHAT THE FUCK!** "Daddy don't just sit there! Handle your wife for kami sake!"** I screamed horrified. Kids with him? I"d rather date that freak Lee.

~~~Mikoto POV~~~

I held in a squeal as both teens turned red in the face. "Well dinner will be ready in an hour. Sasuke why don't you show Sakura around the house till then," I smiled. Grunting he stood and walked out with dear Sakura following.

~~~Normal POV~~~

"You're such a loser," Sakura sighed as they walked the empty hallway. "Shut up you ugly pink haired fangirl." Eyes narrowing she grabbed the back of his shirt and turned him around to face her. "DON'T call me that!" she hissed. "Or else what fangirl," and just like that she kneed him in the stomach and down he went. "Don't get me mixed up with that slut you call a girlfriend." Grabbing her foot he tripped her. Dragging her to him her straddled her legs. "Don't talk about my girlfriend you wannabe." Laughing she hooked her hands behind his head and flipped them._ "You're sexy when your angry Sasuke-kun,"_ she purred. Blowing into his ear she then nibbled on it. _"Can she make you feel like you do now. Hmm?_" Lips only centimeters away, her hands played with the buttons of his shirt. One by one popping them off. "So you two do know each other." Both teens looked at the owner of the voice. "I suggest you take that to your room or mom will have a field day." Itachi smirked. Sitting up Sakura rolled her eyes and looked to the person below her. Rocking on the toes she stood grinding into Sasuke, sending a sensation down both of their spines. Fixing herself she left for the dining room. "So you're not gay?" Itachi asked. Scoffing Sasuke stood and glared at his brother. "I'm dating Karin stupid." Shrugging Itachi turned to follow Sakura's lead. "Karin can't possibly be a girl." he mumbled.

~~~Dining Room~~~

"Sasu-chan why did you change shirts?" his mother pointed out. "Why don't you ask imouto-chan," Itachi said glancing at Sakura. Everyone turned to Sakura. "How would I know. I wasn't with him Nii-san," she hissed. "Aww isn't that cute. They're already calling each other brother and sister." "Mikoto leave the poor girl alone," Sasuke's father sighed. "Oh hush up Fugaku. You can't deny that Sakura and Sasuke could give us wonderful grand babies " He glanced from his wife to his son then to Sakura who was shaking her head. He chuckled. 'Hmm? So there is one girl that isn't a fan of my son' "Oh of course dear." he said nonchalantly. Everything went quiet until Sakura fainted from the embarrassment. Sasuke stared in disbelief at his father

~~~Next Day~~~

Sakura sighed as the events from the day before played over and over again in her mind. "Shoot me now," she moaned. "What's got you in such a bad mood?" Turning she narrowed her eyes. There stood the nosy squad. Turning back around she continued her walk to homeroom. "Nii-san why are your students so damn nosy. If they knew better they'd stay away from me." she frowned sitting on Kakashi's desk. "You're right about that Saki-chan," Gaara said standing beside her. Biting her lip in fear she glanced around the classroom. "I suggest you leave Sakura alone or else." Kakashi stood as Sasuke walked in unnoticed. Laughing Gaara grabbed Sakura by the arm and pulled her to him. "See you in first period babe," kissing her on the lips he smirked and left.

~~~Sasuke POV~~~  
I watched as that Gaara guy kissed Pinky and left. Wiping her lips until they were red and swollen she grabbed the trash can she emptied the contents of her stomach into it. "Sakura are you okay?" Kakashi-sensei asked her. Shrugging I made my way to the back of the room. "You have to tell someone Sakura." "No if I do. . . if he finds out I told. He'll kill them. Just stay out of this," with that she left not even noticing me. 'What did he do to have you like this Pinky? Why are you so afraid of?'


End file.
